


flip

by emptytunes



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptytunes/pseuds/emptytunes
Summary: dave has been stuck in this obscure, weird jungle all alone for years.but then he meets someone new.





	1. of love and blood and hate.

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is my first proper fanfiction kinda thing ? and its my first time posting on this website. before you read i just wanna say, english is not my first language so i apologize for any grammar mistakes. im a young writer and im not that experienced in writing n stuff, i only do it for fun. anyways, enjoy.

all he felt was the wet, hard ground below him.

he woke up once again. he streched out his arms, sitting up slowly. the purple sliding over his body, like each morning.

sweat was covering his body. he didnt know if it was cold or warm. golden locks stuck to his forehead, removing them with one move of a hand.

getting up was difficult, his back stung like hell, hitting like red, and his neck was surely sore, yellow around it. he got used to it though.

it was like this for years.

ever since the jungle grew over the entire country, killing thousands,

even millions.

dave hasnt seen a single human being for over three years now. all his friends were dead, for sure. he was the only one left. he learnt to live alone in this obscure, strange, purple-blue jungle.

all he had was a couple of blades and the talent to kill animals for food. thats all he needed, actually.

he picked up his favorite knife, a small, sharp one which killed and sliced a ton of fruits and animals. it also remined him of the time one of his friends gifted him it for his birthday.

he didnt quite remember who was the friend, but he didnt really care. he was dead anyways. blue took a turn in his mind.

surely, he missed his friends and family.

quickly, he got out of his little shed that he crafted for safety. it was pretty solid and held up well.

he clenched his knife, looking around where to go get food this time.

he was thinking of going to the left side of the jungle, the side he never visited. the side was mysterious, dark green and indigo. the reason to which he never visited it was because of the probability of many corpses laying around. dave was disgusted at the thought, but he pushed it to the back of his head and kept moving.

the left side was darker than the side dave was mostly hanging around on. he sliced a couple of branches and leaves that were in his way. it also got colder, dave noticing himself shivering. he hasnt felt the cold, sharp light blue weather in years, missing it dearly.

he stopped in his tracks as he heard something from above. he looked upwards, only seeing the countless high trees that were covering the orange morning sky. it was probably a bird or something, so he didnt bother with it.

he was deep in the side of the jungle, not finding any animals so far. he looked behind himself, seeing that the entrance was far away, covered by the twigs, thorns and bushes. he groaned fairly loudly, disturbing a few birds from the branches nearby.

he slammed down on the ground in defeat, putting down his knife. he didnt know there wouldnt be any animals around here.

he then turned his gaze towards something that looked oddly familiar to one of his own body parts.

he jumped at he saw a hand laid out on the ground. it was covered in dry, brownish blood. he lifted himself up to investigate further.

the hand was connected to an arm which led behind a tree. dave was surprised at what he saw.

another human being.

his breath hitched as he quickly kneeled beside the person. a dark pink forming in his stomach. he shook them, but no movements happened from the other. he searched for their neck, putting his index and middle finger on it, checking if they were still alive.

no pulse.

dave was starting to freak out a bit. he lifted their head up towards his own. the face looked familiar to him, very, very familiar.

it then just hit him like a dark maroon red.

it was his friend, ed.

his stomach was sliced open, his guts were cut up and some of his organs were missing. his blood dried out completely.

dave started breathing heavily. his friend was dead. warm, pale pink tears formed in his eyes as they spilled. he hasnt cried in years. he litearlly lost all aspect of emotion but this hit him like a truck.

after a while of crying, he pulled himself together. teal washed over his body as he stood up and started walking away. he couldnt help him at all, it was too late.

he took one last glance at the corpse, a sad expression on his face. a weak and defeating sigh came from his lips as he turned around, walking further into the now dark green and teal jungle.

he hoped not to find any more corpses.

——

the search for food wasnt successful. dave ended up getting lost in the damp jungle, feeling frusturatingly ultramarine. he sat beside a tree to think for a moment. blue and red danced around his mind while he pulled on his hair angryly. he was stupid for going to this place. it affected his mind and probably scarred him for life as he saw the limp body of his friend.

his thoughts were swept aside as he heard leaves shuffle. he thought it was nothing, but he looked over a bunch of bushes and branches anyways.

his eyes widened as he saw someone standing,

it was another human.

but this time, they were alive.

their back was facing towards dave. he slowly and carefully stood up, taking a closer look at the person.

it seemed as if they were reaching for something, probably a few berries that were the only edible ones in the jungle.

the person was for sure a few inches taller than dave. they were wearing a dirty white sweater, which was ripped on a few places on the arms. they were wearing cuffed dirty jeans which were also ripped a bit on the knees and thighs.

they were wearing a mask for some reason. dave was fascinated by the person. their body and the way they move was oddly familiar.

dave then realised that he felt a light yellow color. he gulped and grasped on to his knife. he slowly and carefully stepped towards the person, not trying to make any noise.

then he got behind their back, quickly taking action. the light yellow now turned in to a bloody red for a moment.

he wrapped his arm around their lean figure, pulling their body towards his, while the other was shakily pointing his knife at their neck. the red he felt was now light blue mixed with green. the person gasped at the action, trying to shuffle their way out.

"dont move.", dave's raspy, peach voice commanded. the person stayed still as they heard dave's voice. it automatically clicked in their head.

"hey, dave. no need to act like this.", the person said, their voice was gray and holy and so familiar to dave.

he loosened his grip as he heard the stranger say his name. "how- how do you know my name ?", he shivered. that shade of gray was so warm to dave, as if he heard it before, but he couldnt wrap his head around it.

the person then took a chance to escape from dave's grasp. he turned around to him. dave taking a chance to look up and down his body. his mask was covering more than a half of his face, only his mouth was seen. the mask was of some kind of bird. it had a couple of ripped feathers on the sides and a few huge ones on top of the head.

"who the hell are y-you ?", he stumbled over his words.

"call me cirrhi.", he replied calmly after a few moments of raw silence.

cirrhi. pale yellow and light blue spun in his head. it was so familiar but dave couldnt put his finger on it. he knew he heard it before,

but _when ?_

"do i know you from somewhere ?", dave's raspy voice spoke up, shakily putting his knife in his pocket.

"i wouldnt know, do you ?", cirrhi questioned him back, putting on a playful, bittersweet colored smirk. he turned away from dave and stepped towards the trees, plucking off their leaves just out of boredom. dave groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"why are you wearing that mask ?", dave asked once again, staring at the odd mask covering the man's face.

"because i like it.", cirrhi turned his head back at dave, smiling slightly.

dave felt a disgusting mix of lime and beige. he felt as if the man behind the mask was mocking him, but what would he know. this was the first time hes spoken to another human in years.

"can- can you take the mask off ?", dave asked, curiousity overflowing his body. he stepped towards him, slowly reaching his hand out towards cirrhi's face to take his mask off.

but he simply slapped his hand away. "no.", a harsh, cold, deep blue voice came from cirrhi's mouth. dave backed off a few steps in surprise. cirrhi's eyes widened. "i-i mean- i cant take off my mask.", he said, biting on the inside of his cheek nervously.

dave hasnt said a word, he only nodded.

"i have to go now. it was nice seeing you again, dave.", cirrhi smiled politely. he took a step, only for his wrist to be grabbed.

"wait ! dont go.", dave's voice cracked. cirrhi looked back at him, getting lost in his pleading blue eyes. he looked so innocent and he could see a hint of loneliness in those eyes.

but he shook his head and snatched his hand away.

"hope we meet again soon. see you around, davey.", he said and before dave could even open his mouth, he ran off.

it was the first time in a few years that dave felt a rosey pink color. he was fascinated by cirrhi, to say the least.

thoughts aside, he totally forgotten that he was hungry, so he turned back to search for food.

——

the starry night sky fell upon the jungle. the bright greens and purples were now dull and covered by darkness.

dave spent the entire day hunting, hardly finding any food to eat. but luckly, he picked up a bunch of berries. he would always pick them up if there wasnt any food in the jungle. today was one of those days where there just wasnt any animals nearby to kill.

he headed back to his shed, eating the berries on the way. the sweet, purple flavor of the berries filled his mouth. though it was just a little amount of them, it was still better than nothing. he ate them all fairly quickly.

now to look for a source of water.

a while ago, he found a little pool of water just a few minutes away from his wooden shed. the water was surprisingly clean and refreshing, just what dave needed right now.

his little shed soon came into view as he sadly didnt walk in it yet. he headed to get some water to satisfy his thirst.

after a couple of minutes of walking, slicing branches in the way and hearing the dark green screeches of birds this late, he finally made it to the pool. he sighed and kneeled down. he cupped his hands and ran them in the navy water. the freezing cold water sharply stung dave's hands as he shivered. he took his hands out and brought them to his mouth, quickly sipping the cold liquid.

he exhaled sweetly, the refreshing water calming his thirst. he then splashed some water into his face. a few locks of his hair got wet, but he could care less honestly.

he shook his head to dry out his wet face. he slowly stood up, turning around to head back to his shed. but just as he turned around, he bumped into something

or someone.

his heart jumped. he squeezed his eyes shut and quickly grabbed his knife from his pocket, raising it up in front of himself. a cold, a dark azure color filled his lungs as he felt fear.

"woah, dave, we cant keep meeting like this.", a familiar voice said and chuckled dryly. "put the knife down.", he said calmly, carefully placing his hand on dave's wrist and putting it down slowly.

dave then opened his eyes to see the familiar bird masked male he saw eariler today. he exhaled all the dark blue he felt in his lungs just a moment ago. he was glad he wasnt in danger.

"what are you doing here ?", dave asked curiously.

cirrhi didnt have an explanation to be here. he nervously thought of an excuse. "i- uh- wanted to go drink some water !", he said, smiling awkwardly.

"well, alright. go drink some up then.", dave replied, a hint of dark red in his voice. he slowly started to take the path back to his shed. he was tired and wanted to sleep badly.

cirrhi noticed him walking away. "hey, where are you going ?", he followed him.

"im going to bed, im tired.", dave said, no emotions in his now flat voice. "you should probably go too, its getting late.", he glanced at cirrhi then back on the path.

cirrhi scoffed. "i dont remember the last time i got a decent amount of sleep.", he said, his yellow voice getting a bit dull. "i explore the jungle further at these times, you should try it sometime.", he chuckled, smiling sweetly at dave. "i probably should, just when im not tired.", he replied, a small smile creeping on his face.

soon enough, dave's shed got into view. "so thats where you stay ?", cirrhi asked, pointing his finger at the wooden shed. dave nodded. a dull, orange yawn then escaped from his lips as he streched out his arms.

"i should go now. good night, dave.", cirrhi said softly.

dave rubbed his eyes. "good-"

then he removed his hands from his eyes, cirrhi nowhere to be found.

"-night."


	2. fizzing drones in a hollow dome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again. i dont know what to write in these notes so i'll just write some random fun facts until i run out of them.  
> fun fact: the chapter titles are just lyrics taken from flip and have nothing to do with the actual fic. im not creative i knoW  
> another one: in this fic, dave has synesthesia (specifically, chromesthesia kinda). he can hear, feel and connect colors with certiant things. (i have synesthesia myself btw).
> 
> anyways, enjoy !

the next morning felt sort of, odd to dave. he didnt feel the purple color like he did every single morning. he felt a rather, specific crimson color fill his chest. it was weird, but he didnt really complain. 

getting up was, again, tough for him. the hard, harsh dark blue ground which he slept on really hurt his back. but he gathered the strenght to lift himself up and to begin his crimson-orange start of the morning. 

he picked up his beloved knife and headed out of his shed. the bright green, teal and purple colors of the jungle blinded him for a moment or two, so he rubbed his eyes quickly. once he regained his focus, he headed right, towards the pool of water to refresh himself after a long, sweaty, red night. 

he took slow steps towards his destination. this orange-crimson morning, he wanted to watch the birds fly from tree to tree, from branch to branch. he wanted to investigate the absolute beauty in this jungle, no matter how much it bothered him. on his way, he saw a couple of small, pink flowers. he smiled, a color similar to the flowers overflew in his stomach. 

dave felt really happy  today.

he stopped walking. it was odd. he hasnt felt happiness in years. he didnt remember the feeling of the unfamiliar pink color in his body,

except for yesterday, when he met cirrhi.

dave shook his head and continued his path. he was most likely excited because he spoke to another living, breathing, yellowish-gray voiced human being. he was glad he didnt lose his ability to speak and produce sentences.

speaking of the shade of pink he felt, it was more vibrant than he remembers when he met other people. it was a rose pink color. he shook it off, it didnt really matter. he was just excited that he wasnt alone in this stupid, dark blue, damp jungle. whats the big deal ?

soon, he arrived to the pool. he smiled and kneeled infront of it, cupping his hands and running them under the crystal blue water. he splashed it in his face and massaged it, rubbing off the deep sepia sleep off his face. it felt much better now.

he looked down at his reflection in the water. dave sure was a mess. his strawberry blonde hair was getting longer and messier, his face was pale and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to be getting more vibrant. he looked like he hasnt slept in a while. he groaned loudly, sounding green and frustirated. 

he looked back at the water and saw someone else's reflection in it. he quickly looked up, finding cirrhi standing right beside him. dave jumped a bit, a small amount of blue filling him, but being overtaken by the pink. 

"hi, dave.", cirrhi waved after a short awkward silence, a small smile playing on his chapped lips. 

"hi there.", dave smiled back awkwardly, trying to lift himself up from the ground. cirrhi then lend his hand down to dave. "need help ?", he offered. dave gladly took cirrhi's surprisingly warm, pale yellow and orange hand. dave slowly lifted himself up, holding on to cirrhi. "thanks.", he mumbled quietly, still holding on to his warm hand. then he noticed and quickly snatched his hand back, trying to make it less awkward.

"so- uh- why are you here ?", dave asked, looking up at the masked male. he just shrugged in reply. "i always find you here, and i want some company.", cirrhi confessed, his pale yellow voice now becoming more gray. the atmosphere seemed to be getting more dark blue.

"its tough living alone in this jungle, you know ?", he started, "lots of animals out there, they could kill you at any moment. theres lots of plants and trees, no human contact. it gets lonely sometimes.", he said, a rusty smile making its way on his face, while he still spoke in gray.

"i guess im just glad that i can talk to another person after all these years.", he chuckled, placing one of his hands on dave's shoulder. dave then felt an orange color on his skin. he nodded and gave cirrhi a polite, small smile. 

they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. dave's blue pools were vibrant today, a shimmer of hope hidden in them. dave couldnt quite see cirrhi's eyes, they were dimmed by the mask covering his head, but he had a feeling that they were blue. 

cirrhi's hand traveled down dave's arm, making him shiver a bit. cirrhi then grabbed dave's wrist and pulled him closer. "come with me, i have to show you something.", he spoke in the softest, most yellow voice possible. he turned around and started walking forward, still gripping on to dave's wrist.

dave followed quickly behind him, taking large steps than his usual ones. cirrhi was a pretty fast walker so he could hardly keep up with him. 

dave felt the same pink color he felt when he first met him, but this one was darker. 

cirrhi then finally let go of dave's wrist, dave already missing the safety he felt while the other was holding it. they started slowing down and walking calmly. pink with a tint of gray hung around the air. dave would occasionally take a glance at cirrhi. 

he looked so confident and he was sure in where they were going. even if he didnt know, he would still have the confident and brave feeling to him. white and golden. they way he walked and moved his hands was indeed something dave has sure seen in at least one person before. 

cirrhi amused dave, to say the least. 

dave traveled back into reality as he noticed cirrhi staring back at him. his cheeks flushed a tad bit. "i- uh- where are we even going ?", he questioned, his voice sounding insecure and black. cirrhi didnt answer straight away. "i'll show you in a bit.", he said quietly after a minute or two. 

dave soon heard a turqouise color as it rustled in the nearby distance. his mouth formed a smile. he looked at cirrhi. "is that a waterfall in the distance ?", he asked, the smile still plastered to his face. cirrhi nodded, replying with a smile. 

the waterfall soon got into their view. dave's smile grew wider in amazement. "this is so beautiful. how did you even find this place ?", his voice was light orange and red, coated with excitment. cirrhi scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "i just like exploring the jungle a lot so i often find places like this.", he replied. he took a few steps towards the water, sitting down just a couple of meters away from it. 

dave followed his steps as he sat down beside him. his eyes locked on to the small waterfall, admiring its light blue color and sound. it calmed him down, to be honest. he opened his mouth and let out a long sigh. 

"everything okay ?", cirrhi turned to dave, his voice bland and gray. 

"yeah, everything's fine.", dave replied, his voice sounding raspy and red. 

——

cirrhi and dave spent their entire time talking about their lives before all of this happened. dave ranted about how he missed his friends and his family, who were all dead. more and more he talked about it, the darker the blue from his tounge rolled out. he didnt like talking about it, but he wanted to let it out. 

cirrhi talked about how he also had a bunch of friends and a loving family, and that they were all gone for good. his voice sounded unusually ultramarine mixed with navy.

their converstations lasted for hours. from laughs to cries, from joking to serious issues. they didnt even notice both of them were starving. cirrhi decided that he would get some food. 

he stood up. "i'll be right back. you wait right here, okay ?", he said as dave quickly nodded. cirrhi then disappeared into the jungle.

dave breathed in and exhaled slowly. his eyes glued to the clear water. he stared at it carefully while various blue, yellow and light red thoughts made their way in to his mind. he thought about all the converstations he had with cirrhi so far. he loved carefully listening to his gray raspy but squeaky yellow voice. the way he moved his hands while speaking in detail made dave smile, when he would accidentally touch dave's arm by the tips of his fingers and when he would shove him playfully made dave feel some sort of way. the only color he could associate it with was pink, once again.

he didnt know what was going on with him, but he had a feeling that he'd have a deep friendship with cirrhi. the way he walked, the way he spoke, the way he laughed and moved his hands made dave really interested in him. he wanted to learn more about the male behid that mask. 

speaking of him, dave heard his footsteps as he turned around, meeting the masked male once again. this time, he carried a bunch of fruits and a handful of berries. dave's favorite. cirrhi sat down beside dave, offering him the berries. a smile grew on dave's face as he gladly took them. he tossed a few in his mouth, the familiar purple flavor of the berries washing his mouth. 

——

they sat there and ate until their orange-colored hunger was satisfied. they had a couple of small converstations then and there. the sky was getting darker now, the purples and pinks on the sky mixing and drooling over each other. dave turned his gaze to cirrhi. "its getting dark, i should get going.", he said, slowly lifting himself up on his feet. cirrhi did the same as he took ahold of dave's hand. "wait, dont go yet.", he begged, "i have to show you something else.", he mumbled out quickly. he didnt know what to show him. he enjoyed his company, so he didnt want to let him leave so soon. 

"really ?", dave's blue orbs lit up, "what do you have to show me ?", he said, crimson excitment filling his voice. cirrhi scratched the back of his neck, it was an addiction at this point. he tried to remember places he's seen before, then it clicked in his head. he's seen another, bigger and more majestic waterfall before, but it was a bit further down in the jungle. he remembers that it was absolutely incredible at night. dave would sure love it. he squeezed dave's hand. "i'll take you to a special place, but we need to walk a bit more.", he started, "i promise it'll be worth it.", a smile appeared on his face, hoping it'll make dave say yes.

dave nodded. cirrhi smiled and started walking, pulling dave with him. thank god, they didnt walk fast this time. cirrhi quickly let go of dave's oddly warm, pale orange hand as he walked beside him. 

while on their way, cirrhi would occasionally jump and hang around the low, thin branches of the dark moss green and dark purple trees. dave would panic and his head would go all blue. he would also act like a worried mother and force him to come down so he doesnt fall and injure himself. 

cirrhi was so energetic and playful, so magenta and light purple. dave quite enjoyed his company. 

while they were still walking, almost at their destination, dave heard an odd noise. it was a umber colored crack. and before he knew it, a thick tree branch fell down to the ground, right beside dave. he jumped aside, finding himself right in cirrhi's arms, his head burried in his chest.

dave looked up at the other, his cheeks heating up. he quickly took a step back as he shoved cirrhi away. he looked down and kept walking down the green path. cirrhi shook his head and followed dave, catching up with him. dave didnt want to face him out of embarrassment. "sorry about that, cirrhi.", he said, not moving his gaze from the now dark green and blue ground. only a chuckle was heard from cirrhi's mouth.

after a couple of more moments deep in awkward silence, dave heard the familiar turqouise rustle, but this one was dipped with light blue and it sounded clear. they were finally nearing the waterfall.

it was dark now, the colors of the jungle died down a bit and hardly anything was seen. 

the sound of the waterfall started to get louder as they neared an entrance to a clearing, where the waterfall was. the moonlight danced on the constant moving water, the countless silver stars glimmered in it. dave's eyes scanned the scene, leaving him speechless. he had a feeling that this truly was a special place. 

"do you like it ?", cirrhi spoke up, smiling at dave. he nodded vigorously while a red and happy smile appeared on his face. dave ran towards the water, looking down at it. he kneeled down and ran one of his hands in the freezing water. he took some and drank up. he got thirsty from all that walking. cirrhi followed slowly behind him. he sat down beside dave, waiting for him to finish quenching his dirty-white thirst. 

dave sat down, wiping wettness off his mouth. the water here tasted so much better and more blue and light green than the one back at the pool roughly a few meters away from his shed. he stared up at the sky, the stars reflecting in his tired eyes. cirrhi admired him, a smile creeping on his face. he then laid down on the ground, staring at the dark navy sky as well. 

"arent you gonna take that off ?", dave turned around and questioned.

"nope."

"you sleep with it on ?"

"yes, i do."

cirrhi then let out a yawn, his eyes almost fluttering shut. dave let out a pale yellow yawn as well. he lowered himself and laid his head down on cirrhi's warm chest. he quickly shut his eyes.

cirrhi chuckled weakly and tiredly. he soon shut his eyes as well and exhaled.

"night, dave.", he whispered, but dave was fast asleep.


	3. i wanna go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, sorry for not updating for a while. my life is a mess and its like three am and i have school tomorrow whoops.
> 
> anyways, enjoy !

dave woke up to the calming, teal and light blue sounds of the flowing waterfall that was just a few steps away. his eyes fluttered open, searching and scanning around the area to recognize the unusual environment where he awakened. 

the blues and purples of the jungle were brighter than he remembered, the air didnt feel thick and heavy in his lungs and it was not the usual slate gray color he hated so much, the air was crisp and light gray instead. it was a pleasure to actually be able to breathe without any weight in his body. 

this place felt much more calming and safe than dave's normal location in the jungle. although his shed was far back, covered and hidden by the various green and mint trees, rare posionous pink plants and dry olive green colored twigs, he didnt really care about it. he had his beloved sharp, stained knife with him and thats all he needed. 

he definitely wouldnt go back there. he wanted to go somewhere where he could clear his gloomy, dark violet thoughts away for good. starting fresh and starting new was a good and bright yellow idea in dave's head.

reality then took over dave's mind as he felt an uncommon light peach color. he slightly lifted his head up as he noticed cirrhi sleeping soundly. his pink tinted lips were parted and his chest rose up and down every few seconds, but it didnt bother dave since he spent the night prior head on cirrhi's chest. 

another noticed thing was that cirrhi's slender arms were wrapped tenderly around dave's slim shoulders. he felt a safe and caring orange and pink in his body as his cheeks flushed a tad bit. maybe cirrhi just wanted warmth during the night so he grabbed on to him ? maybe it was just for safety ? there were thousands of possible explanations, for sure. 

a yawn from the masked male's mouth escaped as he lifted his arms up to stretch them after a long, blue night. dave then took his chance to flee from the other's warm embrace. he sat up, nervously looking away from cirrhi, his cheeks still stained with pale pink. 

cirrhi looked over at dave, smiling fondly at him. "morning, dave.", he said, finally getting dave's attention. "did you sleep well ?", he continued, slowly sitting up and shifting towards dave. "i slept well. i havent slept that well in a while.", dave chuckled, his voiced laced with purple. cirrhi smiled as he wrapped an arm around dave, rubbing the other's shoulder carefully. dave found that action quite red and filled with comfort. 

after a minute or two, cirrhi pulled away his arm and lifted himself up to his feet.  he glanced down at dave, but before he could lend him his hand, he already stood up. his strawberry-blonde hair was tousled and eyes dull from waking up too early in the morning. he rubbed his eyes then stretched out his arms once again. he looked back at cirrhi. "where are you taking me today ?", he said with a light gray, bland tone matching with his bland facial expression. 

"no clue", cirrhi said honestly, "but we'll see.", he smiled, dave softening up more as he heard the other male's voice. a disappointed sigh came from dave's lips, but he couldnt help but smile back. cirrhi put his hand on dave's lower back, slightly pushing him forward, signalizing him to start walking. dave felt the same pink color in his gut as he did before, he didnt know what it was, but he knew he enjoyed it.

also cirrhi was especially touchy today.

——

they walked amongst the tall, mint green trees that covered the afternoon sky with their dark leaves. it got surprisingly hotter in the jungle, dave noticed. sweat rolled down his forehead as his golden hair got soaked with it. disgusting. he wanted to take off his shirt, but with cirrhi walking right beside him, it would be sort of awkward.

his legs started to weaken. they must've been walking for hours now. he stopped walking, dark red pain stung in his legs. cirrhi turned around to find dave in a hunched position, grabbing on to his legs in pain. cirrhi felt worried as he stepped towards dave, putting one of his hands on the other's hunched shoulder. "dave ? are you alright ?", he spoke softly and slowly, a kind and reassuring yellow tangled in his voice. 

dave nodded weakly. "yeah im fine.", he said, sounding purple and exhaused. "are you sure ?", cirrhi asked, worry filling his smooth voice. "yes, im fine.", dave blurted out, only to loudly yelp out of pain right after. cirrhi sighed.

"youre not fine."

"yes i am."

"no youre not."

"cirrhi, i swear, im fine-", he was cut off as cirrhi reached down and placed one of his arms behind dave's knees, while the other was around his back. he lifted him off the ground, carrying him bridal style. he gazed at the other. "i'll carry you for a bit because youre clearly injured.", he spoke softly. dave rolled his clear blue eyes as he nodded in annoyance. 

——

after quite a while of walking, or rather, cirrhi walking while carrying dave, they stopped by a massive pool of clear water. cirrhi slowly sat dave down on the ground, sitting right beside him. cirrhi's breaths were heavy and unsteady. it took him quite some time to regularize his breathing. carrying dave was probably a bad idea, but he wanted to help him out. he'd do anything to help him.

"everything alright ?", a sound from dave's mouth was formed, his gaze turning towards cirrhi. he simply nodded in reply. "im alright, just tired from all the walking.", he said, his light gray breaths still unsteady.

dave nodded. he felt sort of bad because the other had to carry him.  

"youre lighter than i remember.", cirrhi thought out loud. 

it made dave think, red spinning in his head. he didnt remember being carried by anyone like cirrhi before. he cursed his brain and this damned jungle for forgeting so many things before this enveloped. he tried calming himself down, taking in a unstable, light green breath in. after a couple of moments passed, he decided to speak.

"did we meet before all of this happened ?", he questioned, turning his gaze to the other. 

"yes, we did.", cirrhi nodded. "we were good friends, dave.", his voice trailed off.

"i dont remember.", dave spoke up, frustirated and green. 

cirrhi rested his hand on dave's shoulder as a form of comfort. "its okay. you'll remember me someday.", his yellow colored voice calmed dave down a little bit. dave nodded and smiled for a short period of time. then he thought of another question.

"have you seen any other humans here, dead or alive ?", he asked, his crystal blue eyes burning with curiousity.

"yes, i've seen loads of humans. most of them were dead though.", he said. "youre the first alive person i've seen in years.", he continued, looking directly in to dave's eyes with his darker blue ones.

"i remember seeing one of my close friends, ed. i saw him a few days ago, but only his corpse.", dave's voice shot with dark azure fear.

cirrhi shifted a bit, a sad sigh coming from his lips. "i remember ed. he was with me a while ago. he didnt remember me though. we explored the jungle together and one day he just disappeared.", he explained. "months later, i found his body. ripped open. dry blood all over it."

dave nodded, wiping his tear-stained eyes quickly before they spill out. he didnt want to cry in front of cirrhi. 

"lots and lots of humans died out here. i've hung out with a couple but they disappeared and i havent seen them ever again. just like ed.", he went on. "theres one part of the jungle where theres hundreds of courpses laying around.", he shivered. 

"i wouldnt go there if i were you. absolutely terrifying.", dave commented.

after that, silence took place in the pale blue and purple air around them. dave tried to think of more questions to ask the masked male. he was curious as to what he knew and what he experienced from his time in this jungle.

"how long have you've been stuck here ?", another question left dave's mouth.

"about three years i suppose. im assuming you've been stuck here as long as me.", cirrhi's dark yellow voice stated. dave gladly nodded in reply. 

cirrhi then looked down to find dave's hands. he took them in his own and glanced back up at dave.

"we're gonna make it out of here. i promise.", he reassured, squeezing dave's warm hands lightly.

"hopefully.", dave breathed out, an orange color in his voice. he pulled away his hands awkwardly, looking away from cirrhi for a bit.

"dave, how come you dont remember most things ?", a curious and tough question formed in cirrhi's mouth.

"i dont know.", dave spat out quickly, without a second thought. "i just- i dont remember anything that happened in my life before this jungle appeared. i dont remember my friends, my family, my relatives, nobody.", his voiced trembled.

"i dont remember whats it like to have a family. to laugh with them, to eat actual good food with them. i dont remember whats it like hanging out with friends. i dont remember whats it like to be in love, to be cared for.", he vented, grasping on to himself while he was shaking.

"i forgot everything because of this stupid jungle. gloomy thoughts replaced all the memories i had.", he shuddered, a few pinkish tears rolling down his cheeks. the jungle did damage dave's psyche, a lot actually.

dave felt weaker and weaker as more tears steamed down his cheeks. he shut his crystal eyes tight.

he felt two hands cup his cheeks. cirrhi carefully wiped his pink tears with his thumbs. "its gonna be okay, dont worry.", cirrhi whispered, trying his best to comfort dave. 

dave then opened his eyes slowly, a few more tears running down his cheeks. his red tinted eyes stared at cirrhi while he leaned his head in one of cirrhi's hands. 

"hey, its okay. its gonna be okay.", cirrhi tried to reassure him. he smiled at him softly. "come here.", he whispered, then pulled the other in to a hug. dave let out a few more warm tears travel down his cheeks and disappear in to the fabric of cirrhi's sweater.

he rubbed the other's back slowly, calming him down, at least a little bit. 

cirrhi noticed that it was already getting late, the sun was long gone and the stars started appearing on the dark blue canvas. he stared up at them, counting them and waiting for new ones to appear.

"the stars are really pretty tonight.", he whispered to himself. he was glad the sky was clear and the stars were vibrant tonight. the only thing that bothered him were the countless dark leaves of the tall trees that covered the sky, but not so much.

another thing he noticed was that dave's breaths were now finally steady and he didnt feel any warm tears spill on his shoulder. dave was probably asleep now. it was a long and exhausting day, he must've been very tired. 

he couldnt lie, he was tired himself. they walked a lot today, they needed some rest.

cirrhi slowly and carefully laid down on the ground, dave ending up laying right beside him, almost on top of him, while his head was laid on his shoulder. cirrhi didnt think anything of it, dave needed comfort from someone. he wrapped his arms around the other, pulling his body towards his own. he looked down at dave, seeing him sleeping peacefully. then he turned his gaze to the sky, watching the sparkling stars fill his eyes.

he continued rubbing dave's back slowly, watching the sky above him, waiting for sleep to take over his body. 

soon enough, cirrhi shut his eyes and drifted off.


	4. i was in full bloom until i met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy ! sorry for being gone for like a month. i struggled with writing this chapter but i managed to write it.  
> also, i have an instagram ! my username is @someemptytunes and i post dumb glass animals memes so if youre interested in that, go give me a follow.

dave didnt want to wake up the next morning. sadly enough, he did. 

his light blue eyes fluttered open, slowly sitting up. dark violet struck through his head, making it throb with unbearable pain. he placed his palm on his forehead, rubbing it slightly. it hurt like absolute hell, as if something hit his head.

he groaned quietly. he wished for this feeling to go away. these dark violet days were usually frustirating and filled with anger. any slight sound would make him snap. 

they thankfully didnt occur that often. once a month, probably. dave didnt really know, he lost track of it. he remembered how bad the past days were when feeling this way. slicing branches and twigs, plucking out leaves and pacing around were some of the common things he would do when these days occured. but, the bad thing was that those days felt like an eternity. he hated that the most.

he looked down at his hands. he traced his blue, cold fingers across his knuckles. he flinched at the surprising wave of pain that hit his head. it continued to thob. he let out another quiet groan. 

he didnt remember how bad this feeling was. it was like all the crimson-red anger and deep blue fear inside of him broke out. he tried to fight it and supress it. 

he laid back on the hard ground. he turned his head, facing cirrhi. he was still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling every few seconds. a feeling of dark orange guilt washed over dave. he knew that today, at some point, he'll snap at cirrhi. he seriously didnt want that. 

he would just stay quiet. maybe mutter a word or two to cirrhi so he could prevent snapping at the other. slim chances that he wont get angry.

——

after a while of staring at cirrhi, dave fell asleep again. he didnt sleep for long because cirrhi woke him up moments after.

he opened his eyes, squinting slightly. he heard a yellow giggle from above him. "morning, dave.", cirrhi spoke. dave rubbed his eyes, sitting up. "morning.", his tone was violet and dry. he moved his hands away, looking at cirrhi. "did you sleep well ?", cirrhi asked, avoiding eye contact. "yes.", dave answered quickly. he didnt want to speak to anyone at the moment.

cirrhi shrugged as he looked down at dave's legs. he placed one of his hands carefully on dave's knee. "do your legs still hurt ?", he spoke softly, voice yellow laced with a spark of gold. "they dont hurt as much.", dave muttered. cirrhi quickly nodded and stood up. dave lifted himself up, weak and annoyed lime-colored groans flooding his mouth. the feeling of weakness was still impaled in his legs. 

he struggled to stand, his legs quivered slightly. cirrhi noticed dave's struggling. he took him by the shoulders. "are you alright ?", cirrhi's worried voice rang in dave's ears. dave stared down at the ground. he didnt want to look up at cirrhi. "im fine.", he replied coldly. 

"dave, you cant even stand ! youre not fine.", cirrhi said. dave shook his head. "cirrhi, im fine. i'll be fine.", he mumbled, a darker shade of violet spinning in his words. cirrhi huffed. he placed his hand under dave's chin, lifting his head up until their eyes met. dave's blue ones flicked away from the other's gaze. "dave, look at me.", cirrhi spoke up, a soft yellow tone with a slight spike of dark orange mixed in his voice.

dave slapped away cirrhi's hand. "i said im fine.", he spoke with a sharp tone. he then slightly pushed him away, leaving cirrhi somewhat confused. he started walking towards the pool of water, limping heavily. complete pain overtook him, so he clenched his teeth. he needed to withstand. but, whilst walking, his legs gave up, dave dropping to the ground. he yelped in pain as he tried to lift himself up. he slowly and carefully sat up, breathing heavily.

cirrhi rushed over and kneeled down beside dave. he tried rubbing dave's back, but he moved away. he didnt know how to help him. he was hurt, but refused to believe so.

cirrhi sighed and stood up. he started walking away, glancing at dave one last time, then disappeared within the mint trees and dark blue and lavender colored bushes. 

dave noticed after a while that it was awfully quiet. he turned his head around, but he couldnt find the familiar masked male. "cirrhi ?", his voice echoed throught the trees. no reply. 

azure fear struck in his veins. he was all alone now. he hurt cirrhi. his chest felt tight because of that thought. he put his head in between his hands, lightly pulling and scratching his skin. warm, light purple tears welled up in his eyes. 

he shut his eyes and let the tears run down his cheeks. 

——

after what seemed like hours, dave heard some shuffling in the nearby bushes. he flinched, quickly wiping away his tears. he sighed in relief. cirrhi didnt leave him after all.

"dave ?", he said carefully. he took slow steps towards him. he stopped walking and stood only a couple of feet away from him. 

"i brought you some food. i figured that youre probably hungry.", cirrhi said, trying to get dave to at least speak to him.

"i dont want it.", dave answered right after. he wasnt hungry, he could've just politely denied. 

he hated how arrogant he was today. he hated how he hurt cirrhi, yet he was still so kind to him. 

cirrhi felt upset for dave. he didnt know whats gotten in to him. he really wanted to comfort him, but he knew he was terrible at comforting others. he started to panic a bit, he didnt know what to do. he wanted to calm himself down first.

so he sang.

he sang what first came to mind.

"come back baby  
dont you cry.  
dont you drain those big blue eyes."

as dave heard cirrhi's angelic singing, a light blue color washed over his dark violet thoughts. he felt calm and serene all of a sudden. it was strange.

not to mention that the song he was singing sounded oddly familiar, but he couldnt put his finger on it.

he turned his head around, facing cirrhi. he immediately stopped his singing. dave's eyes stared at cirrhi as he blinked rapidly a couple of times. 

cirrhi felt like it was a good time to finally approach dave. he sat down next him, looking down at his hands. he felt like he messed up badly, that he hates him now. he didnt want to look at the other in fear.

"what were you singing ?", dave questioned. he somehow knew the song, he recognized the familiar shade of blue. 

cirrhi turned around to face dave's questioning eyes. "its just- um- something i made up.", he lied, nervousness heard in his thin voice.

dave shrugged but didnt want to question it further. he looked away, sighing rather sadly. the same orange feeling of guilt clenched his heart. he stared down at his hands, fiddling and fidgeting with them, just to seem like he was doing something.

he breathed in slowly and breathed out, quickly turning his head towards cirrhi. he looked up at him, gulping anxiously. 

"cirrhi, look. im sorry for being so rude to you earlier.", dave started, "i dont know whats gotten in to me.", he chuckled dryly and awkwardly. "its just this strange feeling that is dark violet and i feel angry and-"

"dave, its alright.", cirrhi spoke, cutting off dave's incoherent rambling. "i knew something was wrong when you didnt even bother communicating with me earlier.", he smiled politely. dave snickered, running his gentle hand through his hair. he ruffled it since it was already a mess. 

"sorry about that."

"its alright, no need to apologize."

"i hurt you, didnt i ?", dave said with a pale grayish-navy voice. 

"no, you didnt.", cirrhi said. 

"then why did you leave ?"

"i went to get some food and i wanted to leave you alone for a bit. seemed to me like you needed some time alone.", cirrhi explained.

dave didnt reply. instead, he pulled cirrhi in for a light orange hug. his head rested on cirrhi's shoulder while he wrapped his arms around him.

"dont ever do that again.", dave mumbled in his shoulder. "i was worried, you know ? i thought you left me and you werent coming back."

cirrhi nodded, then pulled away. he took dave's hand in his own, carefully stroking his knuckles with his thumb as a form of comfort. dave's hands were warm and soft, while his own were cold. he looked up to find dave's eyes staring right at him and his cheeks tinted with a rosey pink color. cirrhi slowly let go of his hand, feeling his cheeks get warmer.

"are you okay now ?", cirrhi asked with a soft, peach colored voice tangling his words. dave simply nodded.

"are you hungry ?", cirrhi asked again.

"i guess.", dave replied, shrugging a bit.

"great. because i found us a pineapple.", cirrhi said excitedly, pulling out a juicy, golden pineapple. "i havent eaten those in such a long time.", dave smiled. 

"do you maybe have something sharp i can cut this up with ?", cirrhi looked around for something sharp. "i do, actually.", dave said, pulling out his knife from his pocket. he handed it over to cirrhi as he gladly took it. cirrhi quickly and skilfully cutted up the pineapple in to tiny pieces. he took a piece and tossed it in his mouth. the pineapple was sweet and juicy. dave took a piece and bit on it slowly. he ate a few more pieces. "its so delicious.", dave said, feeling satisfied.

after they finished eating, cirrhi cleaned dave's knife with his sweater. he gave it back to dave as dave shoved it in his pocket once again.

cirrhi shuffled closer to dave, slowly putting a hand on dave's thigh. he looked up at him. dave felt his heartbeat quicken and his cheeks heat up. a rosey pink now flooded his head.

"do they still hurt ? do you think you can walk ?", he questioned. dave shook his head quickly then nodded. "yeah, i think im alright now.", he said. "you sure ?", cirrhi tilted his head. "yes, im sure. i'll be fine.", he replied, reassuring him with a bright yellow smile.

cirrhi snatched his hand away quickly, looking away from dave's gaze. 

gray silence fell upon them. only the sounds of nearby water burbling and jungle birds screeching could be heard. dave wanted to speak to cirrhi, but he had no words left in his mouth. 

thank god he had some questions laying around in his head.

"cirrhi ?"

"yes, dave ?", he turned his head around to face him.

"before all this happened, were you a musician ?", he asked, "because you sing really well and you have such a soothing voice."

cirrhi chuckled. "i guess you could say that. i really enjoyed singing and writing my own songs before.", he explained, "i wish i could do it again.", he sighed.

"i bet you wrote amazing songs.", dave complimented. cirrhi only gave him a small smile as a reply. 

after a few minutes of bare silence once again, dave thought of another question.

"will you ever take off that mask ?", he asked. 

"i probably will. soon.", cirrhi replied. 

soon enough, he got bored of sitting. he quickly lifted himself off the ground and streched out his limbs. he gazed down towards dave and reached down to him. he took him by the hand, helping him stand up properly. dave's legs didnt hurt anymore, but he struggled with standing up. he needed to get used to it.

"there we go. are you feeling better ?", cirrhi asked, beaming softly at the other. "yeah im alright.", he said dryly, familiar violet hugging his words. he took a step towards cirrhi. 

cirrhi stared down at dave, noticing something dark, purple and azure swimming in his clear blue orbs.

he only then perceived what was about to happen.

dave grasped on to cirrhi's mask, struggling to take it off. cirrhi's hands grabbed dave's, fighting back and trying to get them away from his mask. dave lifted the mask up on cirrhi's right side of the face before he pushed dave away. 

dave saw scared, dull blue eyes staring right at him and dark-coffee colored curls only for a split second before cirrhi shoved him away.

cirrhi kept staring at dave in fear.

he didnt know what to do.

so he ran.


End file.
